The Perfect Day
by littleoblivion
Summary: Spencer's been down, so Derek takes it upon himself to give him the best day off a boy genius could ask for. Warning, ridiculous fluff levels.


**(Hello all! This fluffy little fic is dedicated to my lovely friend Katie, who gave me the inspiration to write it. Be warned, there disgustingly cute, cavity inducing cotton candy fluff ahead. Like prepare yourself, people. I rarely write fluff so it's all pent up and spewing forth. Also, this is my first time writing boy love, so exciting times all around! I would love it if you would leave a review, tell me if this was nice or if I should stick to my angst with a side of smut. Enjoy!)**

 _"To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides." David Viscott_

Lately Spence had been down. It had been a rough couple of months between difficult cases and his mom's schizophrenia. He was keeping a brave face on, but I could tell. So I had promised him that today, what seemed to be our first real day off in months, would be the perfect day.

I woke up late, having turned off every alarm in our house. Next to me, Spence was lying on his stomach, face buried into his pillow. I eased out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, not bothering to put on a tee shirt. Boxers would do for now. I took the box of pancake mix off the shelf and set about making breakfast. I turned on the coffee pot and set it to brew while I cooked. I mixed up the batter, adding vanilla extract just the way my mama had taught me. Once the plate was piled high with fluffy pancakes, I took fruit out of the fridge and began to cut it up. Finally, I pulled out a package of bacon and laid out several pieces on the frying pan, taking care to burn Spencer's to a crisp.

I sat everything out on the table and was just pouring us both a cup of coffee when I heard the sleepy shuffle of my boyfriend in the doorway.

"What's this, Derek?" I turn to find him leaning against the door frame wearing a pair of plaid PJ pants and one of my Northeastern tee shirts, his hair a mess.

"If I recall correctly, I promised you the perfect day. Now I don't know about you, but a day can't be perfect without the most important meal. We've got pancakes, fruit, coffee, and bacon-"

"You remembered!" he exclaimed as he leaned forward to claim a piece of blackened bacon from the plate. He took a bite and gave me an adorable grin. "Thanks babe." He leaned over and gave a me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled him in and gave him a proper kiss on the mouth.

"Also, you should cook shirtless more often," he whispered as we pulled apart.

After breakfast, I convinced him to get dressed because I had something exciting planned. When I came out of the bathroom to find him wearing jeans and his signature button down with a cardigan, I thought my heart would burst from my I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be dating the adorable genius in front of me.

As we walked to the truck, he laced his hand with mine. "So do I get a hint as to where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"C'mon please? Even a little one?"

I laughed as he attempted to pull out the puppy dog eyes. "No way. I don't want to ruin it." As I drove away from the house I couldn't help but smile as he examined the streets, trying to deduce where we were headed. "Calm down! It's worth the wait. Don't you trust me?" Now it was my turn to break out the puppy dog eyes.

"What of course I do, Der. I trust you with my everything." I smiled and pressed a kiss onto he hand I was still holding.

I could see his giant brain working overtime as we walked across the library's parking lot.

"The library? You're going to watch me read? I mean that sounds like a lot of fun for me but not really fun for you."

"We're not here to read, pretty boy." I laughed.

"Okay, okay! I'm intrigued." We walked through the large double doors and across the atrium before taking the elevator to the basement level. I led him to a conference room down the hall. I bought us sodas and popcorn from the table and we took a seat.

"Wait… Is this what I think it is?" A smile began to creep across his face.

"I don't know. Are you thinking that it's the first three episodes of classic Doctor Who complete with director's commentary and an interactive chat afterward?"

Then I was the one smiling as his jaw dropped.

"Derek I've been petitioning them to do this for months! How did you convince them?!"

I laugh and shrug as the lights are lowered. "I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

Almost four and a half hours later, we're back home. Spence called in an order of Chinese food while I turned on the old record player he found in a thrift store. I put on our favorite album, a collection of the Beatles' greatest hits. Lady Madonna began to play as he came back in.

"Food should be here in thirty- hey!" he laughed as I grabbed him by the hand and spun him around. "Derek you know I can't dance." I grabbed his other hand and made him twist back and forth.

"Tonight you can. Look at you!" I spun him around again and he couldn't contain his laughter. "See you've had the moves all along!" I pull him to me in an exaggerated tango pose and pull him with me as sashay across the living room, finishing with an over the top, grandiose dip as the song came to an end. The beginning of Here Comes the Sun began as I brought him upright and we settled into a gentle sway, our foreheads resting against each other.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"Stop it." He wrinkled his nose at me.

"No I mean it. You are so wonderful and I am so proud to be your boyfriend. Getting to come home with you at the end of the workday makes everything easier. I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Derek." Our lips meet in a gentle kiss, that begins to heat up and explore. Right as hands begin reaching underneath clothing, his phone rings, signaling that the delivery boy was at our door.

We ate on the couch, discussing odds and ends; past cases, a paper he was writing for a journal, our coworkers. When every morsel had been consumed, I went to the bookcase and pulled down his copy of 'A Brief History of Time' by Stephen Hawking. I pressed it into his hands with a kiss to his temple then turned on the TV and flipped to a football game. I settled into the corner of the couch then Spencer laid down with his head on my lap. He cracked open the worn binding as I watched the game.

A quarter in I looked down to see that he had fallen asleep, book on his chest. I snapped off the TV, moved his book to the coffee table, and gently scooped him up in my arms. I carried him don the hall and placed him gently on his side of the bed. I pulled off his shoes and removed his jeans, knowing he would be more comfortable. I got myself ready for bed and slid in beside him, pulling him into my arms.

"Der?" he murmured sleepily.

"Yeah Spence."

"It really was the perfect day. Thank you." I smiled and kissed his hair, happy to call this amazing man my own.


End file.
